


Swings

by azbear



Series: regressuary 2020 [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, idk what to tag again oops, it's spring break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Character A got hurt/sick and now has to deal with B fussing over them.Jeremy hurt his ankle.Day 3 of Regressuary 2020
Series: regressuary 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list: https://superfandomwholockian.tumblr.com/post/189598659576/regressuary-2020  
> feel free to send me requests in comments or on tumblr  
> you wouldn't think this, but it was actually hard coming up with a title for this. it was "and i oop" in my google doc. i'm bad at titles  
> k bye

“I’m bored, Mikey!” Jeremy complained. 

They were on spring break for another 3 days. In his big headspace Jeremy was easier entertained for the past week, but Michael had run out of ways to entertain him in his little headspace yesterday. Anything he suggested, Jeremy would say he was bored of.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jer. We could go to the park,” Michael suggested. 

“Okay!” Jeremy ran to get his shoes on.

Michael was a little surprised. Jeremy didn’t usually want to go anywhere in public if he was little, too afraid of somebody finding out that he regresses. Well, he wasn’t going to complain about Jeremy wanting to play outside for once! 

\---

There was a park about half a mile from Jeremy’s house. Michael and Jeremy walked since it was a nice day. Michael had his backpack on with snacks, drinks, a few toys and a book. Once the park was in sight Jeremy pulled his hand free from Michael’s and took off running. Michael opened his mouth to yell, but Jeremy was already too far. He sighed and jogged over to the swings where Jeremy had run to.

“Jeremy, you know better than to run off like that.”

“Sorry, Michael….” Jeremy put his feet down to stop the swing.

“It’s okay, bud. Don’t do it again, please.”

“I won’t!” Jeremy hugged Michael tightly.

“Do you want me to push you?”

“Yeah!”

Jeremy played on the swings for about 20 minutes before hopping off. He’d seen people do it before and land on their feet and he wanted to try it! His feet hit the ground and his left ankle twisted, causing him to fall.

“Jeremy!” Michael called. He ran over and knelt down next to the crying boy. “Can you stand?” Jeremy winced in pain as he got to his feet. 

“Hurts,” he sniffled.

“Well what did you expect after jumping off a swing?! Can you walk home?”

“I don’t wanna go home yet,” Jeremy pouted.

“You’re not playing with your ankle like that. If you can’t walk I’ll go home and get my car.”

“I’ll walk.”

\---

“Where do you think you’re going?” Michael asked.

Jeremy blinked at his friend, confused. He wasn’t little anymore. They got home and Michael put ice on his ankle and made him take a nap. He almost always wo ke up big.

“The bathroom?”

“Let me help you walk. How’s your ankle?”

“I’m fine.” Michael wrapped an arm around him anyway. “I’m fine! I can go by myself!”

“This is your punishment for jumping off that swing. Now you get to deal with nurse Michael.”

Jeremy groaned.


End file.
